Martha's Birthday
by Yesenia Deleon
Summary: After getting a call from Cindy Lou that today is Martha's birthday, Grinch totally forgot about it and decide to make this the best birthday for Martha since he really does love her and making sure that she doesn't catch on before the big surprise at Cindy Lou's house...
1. Today is Martha's Birthday

After 6 months, Grinch was eating some breakfast at his nice home along with Max. Then, Grinch heard his cell phone rang and answer the phone "Hello, this is Grinch from Mt. Crumpet." It was Cindy Lou Who on the phone and spoke "Hi, Mr. Grinch. Its me, Cindy Lou." Then, Grinch said "Oh, hi Cindy Lou. What's up?" Then, Cindy Lou said "I'll tell you what. Today is your girlfriend's 24th birthday and she just left for work. So, i want you to help me and my mom to make a surprise party for martha. Do you can get the party supplies without Martha knowing?"

Then, Grinch was froze for minute since he did forgot about Martha's birthday. But he pretend that he rememeber and act cool on the phone "Oh sure. Beside, its not like i forget anyways. Speaking of which, I'll head to your house and we can make a plan before Martha found out." Then Cindy Lou said "Thats great. See you later, Mr. Grinch."

Then, Grinch say goodbye to her, hang up the phone and freak out for a bit "I can't believe that I forgot about her birthday and I'm the worse boyfriendr ever, Max. Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Then, Max barks and Grinch stop freaking out with a serious look on his face, "You're right, Max. There's still time and lucky for me, Martha is at work and i still have time to get a perfect gift for Martha. Let's go, Max!" Then, Grinch and Max left home and head to Cindy Lou's house.

While Grinch and Max was heading to Whoville, Martha was working at the diner and she was very happy, because today was her birthday. Then, her boss Ruby notice that Martha was in the good mood and ask her why she's so happy which Martha answer "Because, today is my 24th birthday." Then, Ruby gasps happily "Happy birthday, Martha!" Then, Martha blushes "Aww, thank you." Then, Ruby said "I'll tell you what. Since it's your birthday, you will work a half a day around 12:30pm and I'll take you for a birthday lunch."

Then, Martha was surprised and smiles "Aww, thank you. But you didn't have to do that especially on my birthday, Ruby." Then, Ruby said "Nonesense, Martha. Today is a special day for you and i hope your friends didn't forget about your birthday." Then, Martha thought it too and said "I hope so, because I do love living here at Whoville since I love Grinch with all my heart. Beside, I shouldn't be worried since they may have a plan for me very soon and it's not like Grinch or my friends are in a hurry."


	2. At Cindy Lou's house

Speaking of which, Grinch was in the hurry and made it to Cindy Lou's House. Then, he went inside and saw Cindy Lou in the kitchen with her mother Donna, spoke "Hey, guys. Are you making a cake right now?" Then, Donna said "You guess it, Mr. Grinch. Beside, we do know that Martha love strawberry cake with some cherry on the top."

Then, Cindy Lou said "Yeah, but we do need your help. Cat is at the store for getting some candles while Bricklebalm is getting the birthday banner from his home. So, we just need you and Max to get the most importment thing of all: just make sure that Martha doesn't come here until we can surprise her and me, my mom and our friends already got her a birthday gift. Have you got her a gift yet, Mr. Grinch?"

Then, Grinch said "Um, almost. But, I'm gonna let Max stay here with you while I head to the store to find a perfect gift for Martha. Gotta go!" Then, he left in a rush with a confused look from Cindy Lou, Donna and Max. Then, Cindy Lou spoke "I'm guessing that he forgot, mom." Then, Donna said "That's silly, dear. Beside, I'm sure that he will find a perfect gift for Martha. After all, they have been together for 6 months."

Then, Cindy Lou said "True, but as long we're gonna make this special day for Martha, that's all that matter. After all, I like her like Mr. Grinch love her." Then, Donna laughs "Same here, sweetie. Now, let's get cooking and you help too, max."

Then, Max barks happily and the girls including Max are getting ready to make a strawberry cake for Martha's birthday.


	3. Grinch surprise Martha with Roses

Meanwhile, Grinch was heading to Whoville and trying to find a perfect gift for Martha. So, he went to the flower shop and got some couples of roses since they're Martha's favorite flowers. Lucky for him, he got one of his machine and getting set after saw Martha who was finish eating lunch with her boss.

Without Martha knowing, Grinch use his machine and surprise Martha with the roses including the card said "Happy Birthday, my love. Signed, The Grinch."

Martha was very touched by it, grab the roses, smell it and turn around which she saw Grinch with a smile. Then, she went to him and kiss him on the lips by thanking him for giving her some flowers. Then, Martha said "I love those flowers, Grinchy. But what brought you here beside seeing me?"

Then, Grinch said "Well, it's a long story. But since I know it's your birthday, wanna take a walk with me like around the park?" Then, Martha smiles and hold his hand "I'll love that." Then, Grinch and Martha started to walk together.

While they're walking to the park, Donna and Cindy Lou were almost finish the decoration for Martha's birthday. Then, Donna spoke "Thanks, guys. We got anything we need before Martha comes along with Grinch." Then, Cat said "Anything for a friend especially for miss Martha." Then, Bricklebalm said "Speaking of which, what time she'll come?"

Then, Cindy Lou said "Well, Martha did told me that she'll get out of work around 3:00. So the party will started around 4:30pm once she get here including Mr. Grinch" Then, Donna said "Exactly, sweetheart. We just need to do one last thing before they show up and of course, Martha will have the best birthday ever since she left her hometown to stay here at Whoville."


	4. Remembering from Last Year

After a nice walk at the park, Martha and Grinch sit down for a while before heading back to Donna's house. Then, Grinch said "So, Martha? Are you have a good day so far?" Then, Martha said "Yes, I do. This is my first time since I have a birthday far away from home. Don't get me wrong. I really love it here, but I do miss home. I just wish my parents and my younger sister Trish was here."

Then, Grinch did notice that Martha was a little sad when she mention her family and spoke "Don't be sad, Martha. I'm sure that they want you to be happy for your birthday. Beside, you have me, max and the rest of the guys who is your friend." Then, Martha smile a little and said "Yeah, I guess you're right Grinchy. Sometimes, I feel like that we were the same kids when we were little back then. I mean, you were the first friend I ever have before Natalie and Violet was my best friends back home."

Then, Grinch said "Yeah, same here. Sure, I did help you out when you injury your leg. But you were the only friend I have since I was a kid and I was worried that you won't like me back then. That was before you came back to Whoville last year and you made me realize that it was you all along who see the real me including that you have feelings for me like I have feelings for you when you came back."

Then, Grinch and Martha hold hands while smiling at each other which Martha said "Well, to be honest, I really did miss you and I didn't have that feeling until I realize that I love you and I follow my heart to see if you feel the same way which you did after you return the gifts back and apologize to everybody including me. So, my point is that I'm glad that you really care about me and you love me who I am like I did with you."

Then, they started to kiss on the lips while Martha wrap her arms around him and Grinch did the same except one of his hands on her hip and back.

After kissing for a while, they separated the kiss and Grinch said "I think I should take you back at Donna's." Then, Martha said "Yeah, but I'm letting you know that so far that I'm having the best birthday ever, Grinch."

Then, they smiles, hold hands together and head back to Donna's.


	5. Best Birthday Ever

Meanwhile, Donna told everybody to hide in case Martha show up and everybody did until they heard a familiar voice outside.

Outside, Grinch and Martha laughs while walking. Then, Grinch said "I'm glad that we have a great walk together." Then, Martha smiles and said "Same here, Grinchy. Beside, I think we should have a nice, quiet moment since I could use something to relax after having a good birthday."

Then, Martha open the door and turn the lights on until someone shout out SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MARTHA! That made Martha really shocked and surprise by saying "Oh my gosh! You guys made a birthday party for me?" Then, Donna said "Yep and I got some help like my daughter Cindy Lou, Cat, Bricklebalm and of course, Max." Then, Max barks which he's wearing the birthday hat cap for Martha and went to her which Martha bent down.

Then, Max gave Martha a birthday gift by licking her in the face which Martha giggles and said "Thanks, Max. I love you too." Then, she pet Max on the head and Cindy Lou said "Let's started with the presents and we'll bring out the cake, Martha."

Then, Martha smiles and said "That sound like a good idea, Cindy Lou." After opening some few gifts, Donna bring out the cake and put it next to Martha while everybody sang a happy birthday song to Martha which Martha have a tear in her eye, but gently wipe her eyes and blow the candles out which everybody cheers.

After everybody got some cake, everybody was having a good time and so does Martha. Two hours later, everybody went home except Grinch and Max since they're helping Donna by cleaning up the mess. After finish the mess, Grinch and Martha sit together on the couch.

Then, Martha look at Grinch and said "I can't believe that you didn't tell me that you guys were having a birthday party for me, but I gonna admit that I do love surprising." Then, Grinch said "Yeah, I saw that reaction when you open the door and I know you got my gift from the roses. But since everybody is gone and Donna and Cindy Lou just left to get Buster and Bean from the daycare, I got you something else."

Then, Grinch pull out a box and gave it to Martha which Martha open it and saw a heart locket necklace. Then, Martha was touched by it and open the locket which it was a picture of them as kids. Then, Martha said "Oh, Grinch. I love this and it's very beautiful. This is the best gift I ever have."

Then, she hug Grinch until Max jump on them and gave them a friendly lick on the cheek which they both laugh and Grinch said "Okay, Max. That's enough with the lick today."

Then, Max calm down and sit on Grinch's lap which Martha giggles and smiles "I think that Max really does love us since you did raise him good and I'm glad that he choose you since he saw something in you which it took you after 30 years of friendship and love."

Then, Grinch smiles, pet Max on the head and said "Yeah, I guess I did Martha. After all, he's my second friend since you're my first one and always will be. But I do care about Max and I'll be nothing without him...and you.

Then, Martha smiles, lay her head on the Grinch's chest and said "I know, Grinchy. But I'll say this: thank you for giving me the best birthday I ever have." Then, Martha yawns and fall asleep which the Grinch smiles and did the same thing along with Max which Max is still on his lap and fall asleep too.


End file.
